In Dreams
by shelbybarringer
Summary: It's been ages since I have updatet but now finally chap 6 is up remember to r&r)
1. Gorgeous

Disclaimer: I don't own any HG characters which you recognize but all the ones you don't they are mine.=) This is a story about Scott and Shelby but without Horizon. Walt and Elaine are still there and they both still abuse Scott and Shelby. Daisy, Ezra, Jules, Auggie, and David is in the same school but Kat is not in this one. Peter and Sophie aren't either.  
  
* This means thoughts*  
  
IN LOUNGE HALL:  
  
" So did you saw Sally's hair this week?" Shelby asked from her best friend Daisy.  
  
"Yeah talk about a new look. It's hideous it's totally but ugly. Can't say anything else. " Daisy said.  
  
" I know But hey the girl is a shocker. There he is." Shelby said and a huge stupid looking goofy smile came to her face.  
  
" Don't tell me.. Yeah it's Barringer all right. You really shouldn't make a habit out of this." Daisy said.  
  
" What can I do he is so damn fine." Shelby said and both of them bursted to laugh. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
" Scott wait up. Are you coming to practise today?" Chris asked.  
  
" Yeah of course. Somebody has to put you back to your place." Scott said and smiled.  
  
" Have you seen Tara today?" Chris asked.  
  
" No and I'm thinking of breaking it up." Scott said.  
  
"What man. not again she is the fifth one in six months. Why? And by the way she is going to be a prom queen and you'll be the king so why?" Chris asked.  
  
" I don't know She gorgeous and all that but she doesn't have anything in her head. And besides I think I'm crushing on someone else." Scott said and smiled.  
  
"Okay who is it this time? She has to very hot if you are ready to forget Tara." Chris said.  
  
" Not hot, well yeah hot too, but sweet mostly and she is everything I want from a girl. She is smart beautiful, gorgeous, hot. Everything that I want." Scott said. "Ookay, spit it out Barringer who is this mystery lady?" Chris demanded to know.  
  
" I wont tell because you'll just laugh to me."  
  
" Oh com on you're killing me ya know. But still I want to know."  
  
" Hey hon." Tara came and gave Scott a kiss on his cheek.  
  
" Hey Tara. Lisa." Chris and Scott said.  
  
" Scotty, just wait till you see our cheers for you. They are awesome." Tara said.  
  
" Hey don't call me Scotty you know I hate that." Scott said angrily.  
  
" Fine. But will you come to my house today?" Tara said little offended by the fact that Scott acted so coldly towards her. " I can't we have practise and now we have to go. Biology is waiting." Scott said. *Biology and Shelby* **************************************************************************** ***  
  
So what did you guys like? This was very short but more is coming more the reviews sooner it comes=) 


	2. Heart to heart

Disclaimer: you all know that I don't own these characters from higher ground but I still own every character that you don't recognize. =) ( And I'm still from Finland so My language might be little off. bare with me=)  
  
* this means thoughts*  
  
Author's note: Here's little details about Chris, Damon, Tara, Christina, Samantha, Joey and Corey ( They are some way or the other important to this fic) I didn't remember to put them on the first chap so here it comes:  
  
Chris: Is well built he has dark brown eyes and really brown hair, but he has blonde hair mixed with in. He is very social guy but don't date any one. Not that he couldn't have he just didn't want to. In one word Chris is gorgeous.  
  
Damon: Also well built athletic. He is Christina's boyfriend and they have been seeing each others for like ages. He has blonde hair and green eyes. He is actually little shy but still good-looking.  
  
Tara: She is what every girl in school wants to be. Nice hair,( Brown) Cute eyes ( Blue), and nice complexion. She is the head cheerleader. She really isn't the nicest person on earth So she is what normal girl would say b***h.  
  
Christina: She was like her brother well built, thin, great looking. Brown hair, brown eyes and is totally in love with Damon. She is also a good friend of Scott. She is a cheerleader but she still were nice towards other people. She didn't exactly liked or hated Tara. She is a good friend to Shelby and Daisy too.  
  
Samantha: She is one of the best friend of Shelby. She is blonde and she has green eyes. She is cute but not in the drop dead gorgeous way. She is tall and pretty slim. She is nice girl and friend with everyone. She is also a cheerleader but only because she loves dancing. She also does ballet.  
  
Joey: Is gorgeous. He is really tall and athletic. He has blonde little curly hairs and blue eyes. He is a good friend with Scott and plays football and he does kick-boxing as well. He is nice towards everyone and is very honest.  
  
Corey: He is best friend of Auggie. He is good-looking and nice. He plays basketball like Auggie does and is always had a crush on Samantha. He is nice and sweet but also when he gets mad no one would want to be around him. So he is a lot like Auggie.  
  
Oh, and by the way Juliette still is one of the most popular girls in school. She is a cheerleader also. But this time Auggie is way popular too he is the best basketball player in their team. And Auggie and Juliette are together.  
  
  
  
  
  
BIOLOGY CLASS: 11 AM.  
  
" Okay everyone hello! Today we have Mr. Burns here talking about sexuality. No laughing please." Mrs. Hidge said. She is one of those laid back kind of teachers and every student in the school liked her. She was only 22- years old so she understood them better than most teachers.  
  
" I should like this subject." Chris said and smiled.  
  
" Keep your hormones to yourself please." Scott said. He couldn't stop looking at Shelby's back. He sat right behind her and every time she looked back his heart just seemed to jump a bit.  
  
" Fine man. Now what's up your ass. You have acted so weird. Is something happened. Or is it just love." Chris said the way that he knew would piss Scott off.  
  
" Please would you just shut up? I'm fine. No it's not love and no I do not want to talk about it." Scott said really annoyed.  
  
" Fine have it your way. I'll just shut up now." Chris said and yes he did shut up like five minutes and then he continued like nothing happened. " Hey did you noticed that Juliette isn't here.  
  
" No why?" Scott said wondering why Chris babled all the time.  
  
" Nothing just wondered." Chris said and smiled.  
  
Christina ( Chris's twin ) told guys to shut up. She was a lot like her brother and very good friend with Scott and she happened to date with Damon who also played football.  
  
" Hey bro when do you come home tonight?" Christina asked.  
  
" Dunno maybe at seven not sure. We have football practices after school." Chris said.  
  
" Oh I totally forgot, shit we have the god damn practices too. Shit fuck. I'm not swearing too much am I." Christina said and the three of them burst into laughs.  
  
" Would the three of you kindly like to join the rest of us?" Mrs. Hidge said.  
  
" yeah sorry bout that. " Scott got a hold of himself.  
  
Just then Shelby looked at him and they both smiled. Scott's heart took the jump it always does when he looked to those icy- blue eyes. The thing was that he didn't know that Shelby's heart did the same thing.  
  
* she is so fine*  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Same time when Scott, Chris and Christina were chatting.  
  
" Earth to Shelby." Daisy said.  
  
"yeah what? I was just thinking. " Shelby said.  
  
" Oh don't tell me.. Shelb not again. " Daisy said and smirked while she looked at Scott.  
  
" Yep. I just can't get him out of my head." She was whispering so that Scott couldn't hear her.  
  
" He is not that fine ya know. " Daisy said but she knew the answer to this one.  
  
" Oh yes he is. And look who's talking miss I'm not keen on David." Shelby said and smiled.  
  
" What?! I'm not interested of David." Daisy said but the blush on her cheeks gave her away.  
  
"Yeah whatever. Okay this is boring." Shelby said and looked back she noticed that Scott turned at this moment to look at her and he smiled to her. She smiled back and her heart took a little jump.  
  
* He is just gorgeous*  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
12 AM.  
  
" Shelby, Daisy wait up!" Corey yelled.  
  
" Hi Corey." Shelby and Daisy said both.  
  
" So can you come?" Corey asked.  
  
" To where?" Shelby said little sarcastically. Cause she didn't have an idea what Corey was talking about.  
  
" To my house to the party. Gosh did I forget to tell you. Damn hope you can come at my house next Friday. Please come." Corey said and looked like a big puppy dog.  
  
" Yeah sure. In what time?" Daisy asked.  
  
" at eight was the plan. And all night. My folks don't come home till Sunday." Corey said and smiled. ( He was well known off the fact that he had some awsome parties. There were always like hundred people.) ( I don't know what is lot in USA=)  
  
" See you there man now we have to go to spain." Daisy said and they were about to leave but Corey had still one thing to say " Hey bring your friend who don't know about this with you. You all know who I'm talking."  
  
" Fine but we really have to go now." Shelby said and they left.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
So let me know what you liked this chap.. So R&R Next one will be little longer than this=) Stay with me=) 


	3. Song without name

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters from higher ground but everyone that you don't recognize from the show is mine and blaa blaa blaa.. ( You all know this!=)  
  
Author's note: Yes I am still alive and Thank you for all the fantastic reviews you have been giving to me=) Check out my other story I'll be here too and don't forget R&R.. I'll be here is actually very different from this. Okay all I have to say for now=)  
  
SCOTT'S HOUSE:  
  
Scott is getting ready for Corey's party when Elaine walks in his room.  
  
" Hey Scotty." Elaine said with seductive voice.  
  
" Oh, what do you want. Get out." Scott said.  
  
" You know what I want. And I know you want it too. So tonight Scotty I'll see you, okay." Elaine said and smirked. (yes that bitch have the guts.)  
  
" Yeah we'll see about that." Scott said quietly to himself.  
  
Elaine had been abusing Scott for a little while now. But Scott didn't want anyone to know so he did nothing about it. at first he had liked it but now he just hated Elaine from the bottom of his heart. Scott listened 3 doors downs cd and was wearing jeans and turtle neck shirt what fit him perfectly. He was looking good and for once he knew it.  
  
* Hopefully Shelby comes there.*  
  
He pushed Elaine off his mind and concentrated just for the up-coming evening.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
SHELBY'S HOME:  
  
Shelby had used two hours of getting ready for the party until she was satisfied. She was wearing a light blue tube top and black long skirt and she looked awesome. Her hair was up and she had very little make up on her. (we all know that she is very beautiful.) She was thinking about Scott and couldn't get the song kryptonite ( 3 doors down=) out of her head and she didn't know why because she hadn't heard it for a while. She was ready to go when Jess came to the bathroom. (Walt was still abusing both of them.)  
  
" Shelby there is other peoples in this world who would like to use the bathroom." Jess said. Jess's friend had a party too.  
  
" Fine fine don't go all mad on me." Shelby said and couldn't help resist messing her sister's hair.  
  
" SHELBY. god. Thanks very much." Jess said but wasn't mad because Shelby could see the smile on her face.  
  
" Okay who is it? You haven't smiled like that for a long time." Shelby said and thought * I haven't smiled that in a long time too. God I hate him."  
  
" okay but don't say this to anyone. It's Brad." Jess said and her eyes were sparkling.  
  
" Brad. Oh you mean the basketball player who is your age." Shelby asked.  
  
" Yeah. He is so hot." Jess said.  
  
" I have noticed." Shelby said and smiled.  
  
" Yes and in a minute comes 'but not even close to Scott'" Jess said and smiled too. They talked about everything. They were like best friend instead of sisters. Shelby didn't talk about the abuse to anyone because of Jess. She didn't know that Walt was using her too  
  
" Well I can't help it. But Daisy is going to flip if I don't go now. She is waiting for me in their house." Shelby said and she hugged her sister. She was leaving but she run into Walt by the door.  
  
" Hey, kitty. Don't be up too late. I will come and check you when you come home." Walt said in his grouse way. " You are so sweet Kitty and you look beautiful. Have fun." He continued like some good dad or something. He touched Shelby's hand and that made Shelby shivering.  
  
" One of these days I'll kill you." Shelby said but Walt just smiled.  
  
She left and now she was only thinking of running away. But she didn't want to leave Jess alone in that house.  
  
* okay Shelby just forget it. You just concentrate to the evening. And Scott. Maybe he even notices that you'll too here.*  
  
See Shelby didn't know that Scott had already noticed her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
DAISY'S HOUSE:  
  
( I have change Daisy's parents a bit so they are not alcoholics. And they are actually pretty nice. Daisy is still the same person she was. Without the goth clothes.)  
  
" Hey Dais do you think that David is going to be there?" Shelby asked teasing her best friend.  
  
" I really don't know. Maybe. I wonder where Sam and Christina are. They should be here already." Daisy wondered.  
  
" Yeah I was wondering too. But I'll bet that Chris has something to do with this. He probably got himself jammed on bathroom or something." Shelby said sarcastically and she and Daisy laughed.  
  
But the doorbell rang and there they were.  
  
" Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. My idiot brother lost his car keys and now we have to take him and Scott and Damon to the party too. Is that okay with you." Christina said.  
  
"Yeah that's fine." Daisy said but she could see Shelby's eyes when the name Scott came out.  
  
"So how do we fit in your car?" Shelby asked because all she could think was one way and that was that two of them at least would have to sit two guy's laps.  
  
" well some of us will have to sit Scott's and Damon's lap. I will have to drive so are there any volunteers in here? " Christina said but she was smirking to Shelby.  
  
" So everyone agrees that Shelby sits in Scott's laps and Sam or Daisy in Damon's." Christina said. And everyone agreed except Shelby wasn't too thrilled about it. All they knew that Shelby had a crush but only Christina knew that Scott had a crush on Shelby too. And she was determent to get the two of them together she knew that Tara was so wrong to Scott.  
  
" I can sit on his laps. It's no biggie." Shelby said and tried to look cool about it but she didn't do very good job.  
  
" And I don't mind sitting in Damon's lap." Daisy said.  
  
So the girls left and all of them looked awesome when they walked into car. Scott's eyes were looking at Shelby. * Oh my god she is beautiful.*  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
IN THE CAR AT SAME TIME WHEN DAISY AND SHELBY ARE WONDERING WHERE SAM AND CHRISTINA ARE:  
  
" How do we all fit in here. I mean this is pretty small car for seven peoples." Damon asked.  
  
" It's quite simple cutie. Two of us will sit two of yours laps. Is that okay?" Christina said and she had a good idea of whose going to sit on top of Scott.  
  
" What, girl you've got to be kidding me. You know what happens if some of you except you sit on my laps." Chris said joking but still.  
  
" Well your out then you can sit alone okay. Or I can just drag you behind the car too is that okay?" Christina said and all of them burst to laugh.  
  
" Yeah I up for that idea." Scott said and smiled. In the same time he was thinking of, who else than Shelby.  
  
" Oh here we are. We go and get the girls. Wait here." Christina said and then she and Samantha left.  
  
" Hey what's the time Chris?" Scott asked. He knew that Christina was up to something. She was the only person who knew his feelings toward Shelby.  
  
" It's about eight. So it's not too much. Wow, shit there they come and look at Shelby and Daisy. They look awesome. And by the way so does Samantha." Chris said.  
  
" Yeah I know." Scott mumbled but he did it so quietly that not Damon or Chris could hear that.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
I know this is boring but I'm still developing the story. Please review so I'll know whether to continue the story and tell me honestly=) I want to know if you like my story or if you hate it but I would like to hear the reasons.=) THANKS=) R&R. And more the reviews the sooner the chap. 4 comes out.  
  
In chap 4: Tara gets jealous and something happens. Daisy and Daivid are getting closer. 


	4. He remembered it

Disclaimer: look the other chap's and you'll know=)  
  
* This means thoughts.*  
  
Author's note: I'M BACK=) did you miss me??? anyways THANKS for all the FANTASTIC reviews that you have been giving to me=) I really love them. and I wouldn't write these stories if it weren't for you guys. So keep reviewing and I will know what you think about these stories=)  
  
IN THE CAR:  
  
Shelby had to sit on Scott's laps and Daisy sits on top of Damon. Shelby was so nervous. All the time all she could think of was that she weighted too much and that she would crush Scott. ( Yeah like that could happen)  
  
" So Daisy is David going to be there?" Chris asked.  
  
" How should I know?" Daisy said little annoyed.  
  
" Hey I didn't mean nothing by it. Sorry. I just figured that you would know." Chris said.  
  
" Sorry I didn't mean nothing by it. I'm just little edgy. " Daisy said.  
  
" Nah forget it." Chris said. He also noticed that Scott did nothing else but stared at Shelby's back. And he looked pretty stupid. Then it hit Chris. * OMG it's Shelby. It's Shelby. OMG. Okay now Chris just SHUT UP. Don't laugh don't say anything. Now I so understand. Well they would look cute together. MAN is Tara going to flip when she finds out.*  
  
"Earth to Chris! Do you hear anything these days?" Christina asked from her brother.  
  
" Yeah what?" Chris asked, but now Scott noticed that Chris was looking at him and Shelby too.  
  
" I was asking that, can you drive us home or what?"  
  
" Yeah okay. So all of you will drink tonight? Okay a stupid question. I know." Chris said and smiled a bit.  
  
" I don't know will I drink." Shelby said. She was thinking of Walt and she something crawled up her spine and Scott felt that.  
  
* What. Is she okay. Should I ask. Well later or everyone will know. * Scott thought.  
  
" I don't know will I drink either." Scott said but he was thinking about Elaine." Actually Second thought yes I probably will."  
  
" All right Scott. But I so won't carry you around. Just remember that!" Chris said because he remembered the last party. Scott had got himself so wasted that Chris had had to hold him up.  
  
" Hey Shell is that your sister? With that. god what's his name was?" Scott asked.  
  
" Yeah his name is Brad. Oh my god. That's new from Jess." Shelby said but smiled because she knew how much Jess liked and cared about Brad. * How did he know who my sister was.*  
  
" how so? I mean how is it new?" Scott asked but he or Shelby didn't notice that every eye in that car was looking right at them. They could see the electricity between them.  
  
" She has never been so head over heals for some guy. Well I guess I'll understand her." Shelby said and realized that she was talking way too much and that Scott would probably guess in sometime if she wouldn't just shut up.  
  
" Oh how do you understand? Are you with someone?" Scott asked he was anxious to know. He didn't know much of this girl that made him go crazy.  
  
" No I'm not with anyone. You're with Tara right?" Shelby asked and she didn't show how much it hurt to hear his answer.  
  
Luckily Christina saved Scott this time.  
  
"We're here." She said and they all jumped out of the car.  
  
The party was started ages ago and David came out to say hi. He noticed Daisy and went to talk to her.  
  
" Hey Shel maybe I'll see you later?" Scott said and smiled.  
  
" Yeah catch you later." Shelby said and smiled too.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
AT THE PARTY:  
  
SHELBY:  
  
Peoples were getting pretty drunk but Shelby was feeling kinda lonely because Daisy was off with David and she didn't want to interrupt them. She was happy for Daisy and she had noticed that Corey was pretty into Samantha and that Sam was flirting with him too so she didn't want to interrupt them either.  
  
" Shelbyyyyy. How is it going. God I haven't seen you for ages." Joey came up to talk to Shelby. He was drunk but not too drunk so Shelby smiled and started to talk to him.  
  
" hey Joey good but you're so wasted right now." Shelby said and smiled. She knew that Joey was a good guy and fun too.  
  
" yeah I know. But hey girl it's okay. Ya know this is a party. So do you want something I can go and get you." Joey asked.  
  
" No I'm fine. So how did your competition went? I mean didn't you had a match or something?" Shelby asked meaning Joey's kick-boxing match.  
  
" I won. But it was the other guy's first so it wasn't any biggie."  
  
"Oh don't be too humble. We all know that you are great so." Shelby said and smiled to Joey.  
  
Shelby noticed that Scott was looking on they way but he was still standing with Tara. Tara looked pretty upset and Scott wasn't too happy either.  
  
* Wonder what's up with them.*  
  
"Hey why is Scott and Tara looking so... I don't know sad maybe?" Shelby asked.  
  
" Oh didn't you know? They probably broke up. It's been said that Scott has fallen for someone else. But hey it's just a rumour." Joey said.  
  
" What? Do you know who this other girl is? I mean Tara must be flipping up just about now." Shelby asked. She knew that she was dreaming but if the girl is someone that she knew or one of her friends it would kill her.  
  
" Nobody knows. That's my point. It's just a rumour. But all I know that the girl if she exist is not anyone ´famous´ or a cheerleader. Or nothing like Scott's others. She is probably some girl form next door type or something." Joey said.  
  
"Oh." Shelby couldn't say anything else cause she felt really bad listening all these things about Scott. She got up and went on the balcony to be alone. Of course she did say goodbyes to Joey who didn't notice anything.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
DAISY AND DAVID:  
  
" So Daisy. I've been wanting to ask you that. that. Would you like to go out with me sometime?" David asked and looked like a lost puppy.  
  
Daisy's heart just melted when she looked at David's big eyes.  
  
" Yeah I would. Actually I can't think anything I'd rather do more." Daisy said and smiled.  
  
" And I couldn't think nothing that I'd rather do more than kiss you right now." David said and looked at Daisy.  
  
" Well then." Daisy had time to say when David gave her a sweetest kiss ever.  
  
" That was. weak." Daisy said but her eyes were twinkling.  
  
" Weak? What?" David asked.  
  
" It's okay you can try again." Daisy said.  
  
David kissed her again and this time Daisy was really into it too.  
  
" I got to catch my breath." Daisy said and both of them started to laugh like crazy's.  
  
" I think somebody is going to miss us if we don't go downstairs now." Daisy said.  
  
" Yeah. Shelby. Well let's go and find her." David said and took Daisy's hand as they went.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
JULIETTE, AUGGIE, CHRISTINA AND DAMON:  
  
" Hey did you heard from Scott and Tara already?" Juliette asked.  
  
" Yeah I mean that's pretty strange. Meat's probably lost it." Auggie said.  
  
" I don't think so. I mean think about Tara. She is hot all right but so totally wrong for Scott. She is mean. Mean like a bitch and Jules you know that." Christina said.  
  
" I wasn't going to say anything. I know she is mean. Well not to me but think about the way she treats all her friend's." Jules said. She and Tara knew each others but they weren't good friends.  
  
" I don't like Tara at all. She is good looking but that's it." Damon said.  
  
" Watch it pretty boy." Christina said but she was smiling to her boyfriend so.  
  
" But I just wonder who's the other girl. I mean I wonder if anyone really knows." Auggie said.  
  
" Yeh me too. Who can it be. I mean really. For the last six months Scott has only hanged with you two, with us or with Tara. So who can it be?" Juliette said wondering.  
  
" Well nobody knows but Scott." Christina said but Damon could see that she knew too. If Damon didn't know better he would probably think that there was something going on between Christina and Scott but he knew that they were all like a big family with Scott, Chris and Christina.  
  
"Hey Christina can we go to outside for a little while?" Damon asked.  
  
" Yeah sure let's go." Christina said and smiled.  
  
"See you later lovers." Jules said and smirked.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
DAMON AND CHRISTINA:  
  
" So girl who is it?" Damon asked right away.  
  
" Feeling a bit anxious?" Christina was teasing Damon. " Please honey don't do this don't make me beg. You'll know what I'll do to you if you keep teasing me." Damon said and he took Christina into his arms.  
  
" I can't say I promised to Scott but just follow your instinct and you'll know who she is." Christina said cause she knew Damon would figure it out sometime anyway.  
  
" Oh my god it's Shelby isn't it. I knew something was going on between them when they talked about Jess. Scott never I mean NEVER remembers anyone's names but he remembered Jess's name who is Shelby's lil sister. And Shelby well she would be good for him. I mean she is beautiful women. person. And she is smart and funny too." Damon said.  
  
" Well if I didn't know better I would think that you had a crush on her." Christina said little bit jealous.  
  
" Well then we have to do something about that." Damon said tightened his hold a bit and kissed Christina.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
TARA AND SCOTT:  
  
" So is it true?" Tara asked.  
  
" Is what true?"  
  
" That you're breaking up with me?" Tara said mad.  
  
" Where did you heard?" Scott said pretty sadly looking at Tara.  
  
" All around school. Everyone says that you have someone else. Is that true Scotty?" Tara asked now very mad.  
  
" You know I hate when you call me Scotty. And no there is no one else. I just think that we don't belong together that you would be happier with someone else." Scott said.  
  
"WHAT what do you mean we don't belong together. I mean I'm the head cheerleader and you are the football star. So yeah we fucking belong together it's like destiny." Tara said and Scott now almost bursted to laugh.  
  
" That's your excuse. That I happen to be the star player? And that you happen to be the head cheerleader? That doesn't mean anything. So let's just leave it. This is over. Sorry."  
  
"You can't do that not just before the prom. No Scotty I'll do anything. Please."  
  
" Stop calling me that. I'm so out of here." Scott said mad and he left.  
  
* Maybe there is no one in the balcony.* He thought and went there only to see that Shelby was in tears.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Well tell me what did you like of this. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but our Net has been pretty screwed up. Well anyways let me know what did you thought of this=) THANK YOU. And remember be honest! R&R THANK YOU=) 


	5. Kiss to remember

Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters from hg every one you don't recognize from the show is mine.  
  
Author's note: god it feels like a lifetime since I've update. well anyways please R&R. I think this is getting boring so I need to know how you feel. if you agree I won't write this anymore! * Means thoughts*  
  
AT THE BALCONY:  
  
Shelby was sitting in the balcony when Scott walked in there. She was crying and Scott noticed that too.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" Scott asked.  
  
"Jeez. You scared me." Shelby said and wiped the tears out off her eyes. * Shit he saw me crying. *  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to. I wasn't aware that I was that scary." Scott said and smiled.  
  
"Well maybe you're not aware of many things. But yeah I'm okay. You? I mean I saw you and Tara fighting." Shelby said. She felt better already. It just felt so good to be around Scott. So natural.  
  
"I'm fine. I mean we didn't have that much in common. Hey it's life." Scott said.  
  
"But still I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Shelby asked.  
  
*Yeah you could say you love me and then kiss Me.* He thought but he said "No it's okay."  
  
"Well I'll guess you want to be alone?" Shelby said and got up to her feet and was leaving but Scott took her hand before she could leave.  
  
"No don't leave. I mean you don't bother me at all." Scott said and hoped that Shelby would stay. He really liked her. Now more than he knew her a little bit better. He just hoped he could learn to know her much much better.  
  
Something in Scott's eyes made Shelby stop and sit down again. She could somehow feel that there was a connection between them. And this was different.  
  
"Umm why were you crying when I came?" Scott asked.  
  
"If I'll tell you I'm going to have to kill you." Shelby said and they both laughed a bit. * I can't tell him. Not yet.*  
  
"Okay Merrick. In your own time. But still I would like to know." Scott said.  
  
"Maybe you'll get to know." Shelby said.  
  
"Was that a promise?" Scott asked. His eyes were sparkling. He looked at Shelby and he somehow knew that they were meant to be together.  
  
"Yeah that was a promise." Shelby said and they laughed again. She felt like she could breathe around Scott. That she wouldn't have to be anything else she wasn't. And that was a good feeling.  
  
Suddenly Scott leaned over and kissed Shelby. Then as quickly he leaned back.  
  
* Ahhhh. I'm so stupid. Now she'll probably start to hate Me.* Scott thought.  
  
Shelby got up and so did Scott because he thought that now Shelby was really leaving. But surprisingly Shelby kissed Scott back. When they pulled apart they just looked at each other.  
  
"Okay that was weird. I mean not weird but weird." Shelby said.  
  
"Why so? Was I so terrible?" Scott asked his heart was just pounding.  
  
"No you." Shelby said but she just couldn't end her sentence.  
  
" I was what?" Scott was getting agitated.  
  
"You are too good to be true. And this is happening pretty suddenly. I mean what happened to that girl why you left Tara too?" Shelby asked and wasn't sure would she like to know the answer.  
  
"Don't you get it by now? It was you Shell. All along. It was you." Scott said and didn't know how Shelby would react to this one.  
  
"Oh, well then." Shelby didn't know what else to say. She was so happy. In fact she couldn't be happier.  
  
"So do I stand a chance?" Scott asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Shelby was teasing Scott.  
  
"Hey that's not fair." Scott said. He was happy. He hadn't been happy for a long time but now he was.  
  
"Yeah I know but I always thought an action speaks more than words." Shelby said and leaned again to kiss Scott.  
  
This time they both knew that it was coming so they hold each other very gently. They were kissing a quite a while and the kisses started to get more intense. Shelby's hands wondered all over Scott's back and neck and Scott let his hands lift Shelby up.( Like if someone has seen Vin Diesel's fast and the furious.) The world just seemed to disappear around them and they felt like they were alone in the world. But they knew that they could get caught. Someone could just walk to the balcony and ruin their ´moment´. So Scott let Shelby pull her self away.  
  
"We'll just have to continue this some other time." Shelby said and they smiled.  
  
"Was that a promise too?" Scott asked. "Yeah that was Barringer." Shelby said and then they hugged.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
CHRISTINA AND DAMON:  
  
"Hey did you hear that?" Damon asked. They were standing under the balcony.  
  
"Yeah it sounded like Scott but I thought I heard Shelby too." Christina said.  
  
"Yeah me too. What the hell. This I got to see." Damon said and they took a few steps forward and looked up just to see that Shelby and Scott were kissing.  
  
"Oh my god!" Christina whispered she had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"You can say that all right. They were all over each others." Damon said and he was smiling too.  
  
"I know. Our shy little couple weren't so shy after all." Christina said.  
  
"Yeah I can see." Damon said.  
  
"Too bad we will have to leave pretty soon. I mean clock is already two. We were supposed to be home at three."  
  
"Yeah well they have their whole lifetime. I mean it is pretty obvious that those two belong together. I thought so in the car already but now I'm like hundred per cent sure about it." Damon said and Christina nodded.  
  
"Yeah I know. It's like they have always known each other and they have been friends, not good but friendly and it took them so long to see what I've seen like forever. Those two are soul mates. They share the same soul you know. Kinda like you and me." Christina said and she smiled to Damon. It was that smile that made Damon's heart just melt.  
  
"I know girl. I know. But now we have to find everyone else and start leaving. I mean we have to take every one of them home." Damon said.  
  
"Yup. But tonight you are coming to my house right?" Christina asked. (Now don't get any too kinky ideas=)  
  
"Yeah if you want me to. But now we have to leave." And so they went to find the others.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
FINDING OTHERS:  
  
"Hey David have you seen Daisy anywhere?" Christina yelled.  
  
"I'm right here." Daisy said. She was right behind David.  
  
"We have to go it's getting late. Do you know where Sam is?" Christina asked. "No last time I saw her she was with Corey. And man what is going on with them?" Daisy asked and smiled.  
  
"Can't you tell?" Christina asked but she knew that Daisy knew too what was going on.  
  
"Yeah well let's go and get her." David said.  
  
"Hey by the way where is Shelby and Scott?" Daisy asked. She had started to hope that the two of them would have founded each other's finally.  
  
"Let's just say that I don't want to bother them until I have to." Christina said and looked at Daisy who noticed that look and started to smile.  
  
"Hey Sam! We're going are you staying or coming too?" Damon yelled. He had noticed that Sam and Corey were sitting on a sofa.  
  
"I'm staying. I can go later with Auggie and Juliette. Is it okay?"  
  
"Okay. Just make sure you get home safe." Damon said.  
  
"All we need now is Scott Shelby and my moronic brother." Christina said.  
  
"Talking about me?" Chris suddenly came behind Daisy.  
  
"Just the person we needed badly." Christina smiled.  
  
"I know you love me too lil sis." Chris said. It was pretty obvious that he was little drunk. Nothing bad but little.  
  
"Now to Shelby and Scott." Christina said.  
  
"I KNEW IT!!!" Chris yelled and started to jump around.  
  
"Ahh you knew what?" Christina asked.  
  
"I knew that Barringer had the hot spot for Shel. I just knew it!" Chris smiled that 'I'm so good smile' smile of his.  
  
"Well who didn't know? Moron" Christina said.  
  
"Okay sisters cut it out." Daisy said.  
  
"Let's just go and get them." Damon said and so they went.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
BALCONY:  
  
"Okay there they come. What the hell will we tell them?" Shelby asked from Scott.  
  
"How about the truth?" Scott replied.  
  
"But what is the truth?" Shelby asked again.  
  
"That picture says more than thousand words could ever tell like this." Scott said and before Shelby could do anything Scott already had her in his arms and kissed her with deep obviously meaningful kiss.  
  
"Whooou guys okay man." Was all that Chris could say and that was pretty much everything that any of them could say.  
  
"Like that." Scott stopped and looked at Shelby and they both started to laugh like maniacs.  
  
"You know the saying that if ones crazy the other one will become crazy eventually?" Chris asked.  
  
"No because you just made it up. But I get your point" Damon said and all of them started to laugh.  
  
"Hey we really really have to go. Other ways my mom is gonna go totally insane with me." Daisy said.  
  
"Yah I get you. So if you're ready let's go." Christina said.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
IN THE CAR:  
  
There was now Christina (she was driving) Damon, Shelby, Daisy, and Scott. First they took Daisy home. Then was Shelby's turn.  
  
"I'm going to make sure she gets to the door okay." Scott said and knew that everybody knew that it was a totally lame excuse to get a goodnight kiss from Shelby.  
  
"Okay we are just gonna wait right here and none of us won't watch." Christina said.  
  
"Shelby wait." Scott said to Shelby.  
  
"Yeah what." Shelby asked. There was worry in her eyes.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Scott asked immediately.  
  
"Nothing I'm fine. I just don't really want to go in there." Shelby said truthfully.  
  
"Why?" Scott asked. He knew the feeling. He didn't want to go to his home either.  
  
"Nah it's nothing. I just.. I just. Will you call me in the morning please? I know I would love to hear a friendly voice." Shelby asked and when she looked in to Scott's eyes she already knew the answer. "Of course. If you give me your number and a goodnight kiss wouldn't be so bad." Scott said playfully.  
  
"Well here's my number and here is the kiss." Shelby said and first she wrote her number and then she gave the sweetest kiss ever to Scott. " Now go cowboy."  
  
And with those words he went and he looked back to see that Shelby really was okay but she had already gone back to her nightmare. Walt was waiting.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Well what did you like??? Please tell me so I know!!!=) Thank you!!!! 


	6. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own any of hg characters but all the ones you don't recognize is MINE hahaaa=) nah just kidding. but yeah that was that=)  
  
Author's note: Hey It has took me like a lifetime to update has it=) Anyways Please I'm begging R&R. Just so I know. I just have decided that I will still continue my story no matter what but it's always nice to get some feedback. So you know what to do=)  
  
SHELBY:  
  
Shelby was sill in the hall she just couldn't move. It was begin to be too much for her to handle. She hated Walt but was too afraid to tell anyone. She couldn't protect Jess any other way. She would just once again have to give in. She hated herself for being so weak. She hated herself for being so naïve at one time. She was still a little girl in her heart. Still that same little scared girl.  
  
Now she had started to move. She came into her room but to her surprise there was no one. No Walt waiting around. And she thought that for once there was going to be a silent night for her. It was so quiet. But in that quietness she could hear the footsteps coming. And step by step they got closer. Finally the door opened and familiar head and voice with words:" Hey Kitten. Finally you are home. I have been waiting for you to come."  
  
"Please Walt no. Don't do this to me. Please don't." Shelby could hear herself begging once more.  
  
"Now, come on kitten I have never hurt you I have only loved you. You know that you are special to me." Walt said.  
  
And Walt did it again. Shelby was totally powerless. The only thing in her mind that kept her sane was the hate for Walt. Someday she would be strong enough. Someday. Not tonight.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
SCOTT:  
  
Scott got home and only thing in his mind was Shelby. He couldn't believe that she existed. She was so made for him. Scott was in seventh heaven but he was soon pulled down from there. He went to his room and was getting undress his clothes. Still in his thought he couldn't hear the door opening. Elaine came in. Now Scott noticed her too. She came closer and closer. She placed her hands on Scott's chest. And kissed him. It wasn't like Shelby's kiss it was more ruthless.  
  
"Stop Elaine stop." Scott said.  
  
"Oh don't be so uptight Scott just relax." Elaine said.  
  
" No stop. No I don't want to." Scott said.  
  
"Scotty I know you want to. You um. can't hide it too well."  
  
" No please."  
  
"Scotty I'm scared please say you'll always protect me. Say you love me Scotty." Elaine continued her little game she liked so much to play.  
  
Finally Scott couldn't take it anymore. He just gave in. and when Elaine finally stopped Scott was too numb to feel anything. He only felt emptiness. Nothing more nothing less. He just felt so used.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
MORNING IN SHELBY'S HOME:  
  
Shelby hadn't slept all night. She just lied in her bed. Her eyes were wide open and she was totally still and quiet. Inside she was screaming.  
  
*This was the last time.*  
  
"Shelby! Phone it's some guy asking you." Shelby's mom yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah I'll answer it from here." Shelby said.  
  
She needed to hear a friendly voice.  
  
"Hi Shel. It's me. Scott I mean."  
  
"Hi Scott. I thought you had forgotten me."  
  
"No way Shell. I was a bit wasted but not that wasted. I remember everything. Even that promise you made."  
  
"What promise?" Shelby asked like she didn't know exactly what promise.  
  
"That you would go out with me."  
  
"Oh that promise. Well Mr. Barringer when would you be free to go out with me." Shelby asked and she was flirting. Talking to Scott made her forget all the ugly things that had happened to her.  
  
"How about tonight. This morning. Now?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah sounds so good to me. So when?"  
  
"Two o'clock in Harry's café." Scott said.  
  
"See you there." Shelby said and they hanged up.  
  
*Nothing can ruin this. Not even Walt. Today I'm free.*  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
SCOTT: Scott's phone was ringing. And familiar voice said hello.  
  
"Hi Scott! Doing anything today?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah. I've got a date." Scott answered.  
  
"Let me guess. it has to be a girl. with long blond hair, and maybe hmm blue eyes. Am I Close?" Chris asked. He was teasing Scott.  
  
"You are exactly right. It is Shelby. Who else."  
  
"Yeah you are so gone my friend. Speaking of that guess who's also going out today? And no I'm not talking about myself."  
  
"Let me guess man. Ummm David and Daisy."  
  
"Yeah, god how do you know already?" Chris asked.  
  
"I heard it last night from David himself. But hey man you know I gotta go and get myself ready." Scott said and they said goodbyes.  
  
Scott still was nervous that Elaine found out about Shelby. Nothing would stop her to keep them apart. She would do anything to keep Scott just for herself. Scott just hoped that there would be a time when his father would just figure everything out and this whole nightmare would come to an end.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
SHELBY:  
  
Shelby was in shower washing the world of shame around her. She had these moments when her whole world just seemed to collapse around her. This was one of them. She just couldn't breathe. Finally she could breathe again. And tears have stopped falling. She got hold of herself and she got out of the shower. She put jeans and white top on and started to put on some makeup. She knew she looked pretty good from outside, inside she looked like a mess. She took herself downstairs and out from the door. She shut it like she would never open it again. She didn't want to come back not ever. She took her bike and went to the café.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
SCOTT:  
  
Scott went to downstairs and run into Elaine.  
  
"Scott well, well you look good." Elaine (that bitch) smirked.  
  
"Back off Elaine. Just back OFF!" Scott said. He was so angry. Elaine would not ruin this date.  
  
"Scotty, Scotty I know what you want, you can't deny that." Elaine said.  
  
" I'm going so get out off my way bitch!" Scott said but he was interrupted.  
  
" SCOTT, how many times do I have to say to you don't ever talk to Elaine like that!!!" Martin came into the room. " I'm so sorry Elaine I don't know how to get trough him."  
  
" Honey it's not your fault." Elaine said to Scott's dad.  
  
" I'm going out with Chris. Coming later!" Scott yelled and left from the house. He didn't look back.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Well it really has been a long time since I've updated but please please R&R=) hope you'll wanna read the next chap as well.. the date is gonna happen then=) 


End file.
